Estou apaixonada, e agora?
by Nyu-LaLa
Summary: Kagome e Kouga namoravam, até que ele decide terminar e começar a se relacionar com Ayame, amiga de Kagome. A família Higurashi decide se mudar para Tokyo, onde Kagome faz amizade com InuYasha, Sango e Miroku... InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora:** Essa foi a minha primeira fanfic sobre InuYasha. Ela não está muito boa, mas, eu gostaria de postar aqui no Fanfiction por ser a primeira sobre esse anime que tanto amo. Anos atrás eu escrevia bastante sobre Saint Seiya e quero ver se escrevo sobre outros animes. Sinto muito, mas, perdi todas as minhas fics de SS, se não, postaria elas aqui.

Espero que gostem da fic. Vou postando os capítulos conforme há leitoras. Agradeço desde já quem vai ler e comentar e quem também vai ler e não comentar. XD

**Direitos autorais:** Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, pela obra fantástica que é InuYasha. Infelizmente, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga e Naraku, não me pertencem. XD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 1 – O dia em que meu mundo desabou.**

Olá! Sou Kagome Higurashi e moro em uma cidade interiorana, no Japão. (não conheço nada sobre o Japão portanto, me perdoem) Tenho 16 anos, cabelos pretos, quase azulados, olhos castanho escuro (quando escrevi a fic, havia esquecido completamente que os olhos da Kagome no mangá são azuis) muito expressivos e uma personalidade muito confusa, até mesmo para mim.

O único amigo que possuía, até um tempo atrás, era Kouga, mas, quando decidimos avançar pro próximo nível, coisas ruins aconteceram. Lembro-me tanto do dia em que tudo acabou, em que meu mundo desabou.

_Flashback_

**Kouga:** Chega, Kagome! Não dá mais. Não adianta implorar para reatarmos, não deu certo. Você quer mandar muito em mim ù.u

**Kagome:** K… Kouga… - _com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

**Kouga:** Me perdoe, Kagome, mas, não dá mais… Eu… gosto muito de você, mas, terminamos e voltamos tantas vezes que agora não sei se você merece mais alguma chance… me perdoe…

**Kagome:** Por favor, Kouga… Pense nisso com carinho… eu… gosto tanto de ti. Sei que fui tola de não perceber meus sentimentos antes, mas, você sabe… ele permaneceu tanto tempo no meu coração que pensei ainda gostar dele… Por favor! Me dê mais uma chace!

**Kouga:** – _beija sua testa e sorri, um tanto quanto triste_ – tudo bem, pensarei mais um pouco. Em breve terá sua resposta, mas, por favor, só peço que não me pressione. Eu preciso pensar… - _Kouga levanta-se, deixando uma Kagome cabisbaixa_– eu te amo, Kagome, mas, não sei se posso continuar com você… - _Olha em frente, andando alguns passos_ – peço que apenas entenda, caso eu tome uma decisão que te magoe. Preciso parar de pensar em você e pensar mais em mim, assim como você faz – _Não olhando para trás, Kouga segue seu caminho, deixando uma Kagome ainda mais desesperada e olhando fixamente para seu amado._

**Kagome:** tudo bem, Kouga… só espero que não me deixe tanto tempo esperando por essa resposta… - _Falou muito baixo, mas, sabia que Kouga lhe ouviria, afinal, ele era um youkai lobo._

Depois de dois dias, Kouga chama por Kagome no colégio e a mesma é guiada ao local, onde ele lhe esperava, por suas amigas, que ficaram por perto, caso Kagome precisasse.

**Kouga:** Kagome… Eu pensei, pensei e pensei. Pensei milhões de vezes, mas, não dá mais… Sinto muito.

**Kagome:** … - _Kagome perde a fala e começa a chorar desesperadamente._

**Kouga:** Me dê um abraço…

**Kagome:** NÃO! – _seu coração mandava abraçá-lo, mas, Kagome sabia que se assim fizesse, não largaria mais o youkai e sabia que o mesmo queria lhe deixar._

**Kouga:** – _com a cabeça baixa_ – tudo bem, Kagome… - _lhe dá as costas e segue em frente._

E assim, as coisas na vida de Kagome pioraram. Ela se viu numa profunda depressão quando descobriu que dois dias depois da decisão de Kouga ele já estava namorando com Ayame, uma antiga amiga de Kagome que havia prometido que jamais ficaria com Kouga.

Com isso, Kagome passou a falar para Kouga quem a garota realmente era, porém, ele não lhe dava ouvidos, até o dia em que então discutiram e a amizade acabou.

Kagome jurou que jamais se apaixonaria, que jamais se humilharia por qualquer homem, e com isso, decidiu levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Mas, tinha conhecimento de que não seria muito fácil.

As pessoas passaram a conhecer uma garota totalmente diferente da de antigamente. Kagome não demonstrava se importar com as opiniões dos outros a seu respeito.

Ficou radiantemente feliz quando sua mãe lhe deu a notícia de que iriam se mudar para Tókio, onde morariam no Templo de seu avô.[/maroon]

_Fim do Flashback_

Então, como o esperado, hoje é o grande dia. Meu coração está quase saindo pela boca. Nem acredito que vou sair desse lugar terrível que só me trouxe coisas ruins. Não sentirei falta de ninguém, ninguém mesmo. Kouga, esse infeliz, quero que sofra muito, muito mesmo. E eu sei que ele irá, pois não conhece Ayame. Dou um mês para terminarem novamente, como acontece há sete meses.

Ah sim, esqueci de mencionar faz mais de sete meses que Kouga começou a namorar a vaca da Ayame e desde então, eles ficam uma semana juntos e terminam. Sabe, isso é o que eu acho mais irônico. Porque a mim ele não deu nenhuma chance de consertar os meus erros, mas, pra Ayame, ele dá milhares e milhares.

Enfim, estou feliz. Hoje eu me mudo algo me diz que coisas boas irão acontecer. Tenho fé nisso.

**Fim do 1º capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota da Autora:** Essa foi a minha primeira fanfic sobre InuYasha. Ela não está muito boa, mas, eu gostaria de postar aqui no Fanfiction por ser a primeira sobre esse anime que tanto amo. Anos atrás eu escrevia bastante sobre Saint Seiya e quero ver se escrevo sobre outros animes. Sinto muito, mas, perdi todas as minhas fics de SS, se não, postaria elas aqui.

Espero que gostem da fic. Vou postando os capítulos conforme há leitoras. Agradeço desde já quem vai ler e comentar e quem também vai ler e não comentar. XD

**Direitos autorais:** Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, pela obra fantástica que é InuYasha. Infelizmente, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga e Naraku, não me pertencem. XD

Lembrando quê:

" " - pensamentos xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2 - Vida Nova**

O Templo de meu avô é exageradamente grande... mas, a casa, porém, é pequena. Sem contar que meu avô é MUITO engraçado e estranho o.o' ele faz cada coisa esquisita. Souta adorou o Templo o.o' principalmente para brincar com o Buyo, aquele gato esquisitoooo ;___;

Mamãe está alegre como nunca vi. Bem, e eu? Ah, eu estou me sentindo feliz. Porém, com muito medo. Consegui uma bolsa no colégio Shikon no Tama e sinceramente, não sou muito ligada nos estudos. Nem sei como consegui essa tal bolsa o.o' mas, espero que ninguém zombe de mim por ser bolsista ù.u HUNF.

Amanhã será meu primeiro dia de aula \o.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eca U_U odiei esse uniforme. A saia é muito curta e verde /¬¬ que é uma cor que odeio. Me sinto uma nerd ù_ú ódio.

Mas, preciso comentar, o colégio é muito… muito… mas… MUITO graaaaaaaaaande o.o' chega a dar medo.

E o pior de tudo são os olhares estranhos que me lançam.

Bem, deu o sinal o/ preciso correr para a minha sala de aula.

Meia hora depois **(a partir de agora, Kagome não narrará mais o/)**

**Kagome:** Ai meu Deus O__O o que eu faço… estou perdida! E AGORA? Não encontro minha sala O___O vou morrer aqui nesse labirinto de corredores ;___; _- é quando Kagome avista um jovem com livros tapando o seu rosto, impossibilitando-o de ver o que tinha na frente (além dos livros é claro)… e ele acaba batendo em Kagome. Os dois rolam as escadas, assim como os livros, até que finalmente caem, ficando Kagome embaixo e o jovem em cima dela._

Porém, algo inesperado acontece, ele passa as mãos nas coxas de Kagome…

**Kagome:** KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O______O/ HEEEENTAAAAAAI #O___O# - _Kagome o esbofeteia, até que o mesmo sai de cima dela._

**Xxx:** Desculpe-me senhorita, não foi minha intenção passar a mão em sua coxa, mas… olhe – _estica a mão, mostrando-a_ – ela é amaldiçoada -_-'

**Kagome:** Amaldiçoada é? ¬¬ Seeeeeeeeeeei /¬¬

**Xxx:** Er… Cahem – _toma a delicada mão de Kagome entre as suas_ – a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu? – _mostra uma cara séria, deixando uma Kagome ainda mais irritada._

**Kagome:** SEU…… SEU…… SEU…… SEU…… SEU…… SEU Ò____Ó/ HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI – _então, imaginem, Kagome soca, chuta, mata, enforca, corta em pedacinhos, e mais algumas coisas, o ser a sua frente, até que então aparece uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, usando o mesmo uniforme que Kagome, demonstrando um sorriso meigo nos lábios._

**xXx:** Queira desculpá-lo, mas, ele é sempre assim ù.u Bem… Você é novata aqui, não?

**Kagome:** s… s… sou o.o

**xXx:** Sou Sango ^^ e esse tarado aqui – _aponta para ele_ – é Miroku. – _se aproxima de Kagome, com a intenção de que só ela ouvisse_ – ele sempre foi assim… não pode ver uma garota que já pede para que a mesma tenha um filho dele u_u – _Sango se afasta e olha para Kagome_ – ah… Gomen… mas, quem é você?

**Kagome:** Ah o.o… ^^ sou Kagome Higurashi, estudo no segundo colegial e estou perdida T__T não sei onde fica a turma do 2º B.

**Sango:** Nossa! Que coincidência o.o eu também sou do 2º B, assim como o Miroku. Ele saiu para levar uns livros de volta a biblioteca a mando do professor, tem uma meia hora, e até agora não havia voltado. Então, tive que ser obrigada a vir procurar esse traste /¬¬

**Miroku:** Sangozinha… Você ficou preocupada comigo? – _se levanta, colocando um dos braços ao redor de Sango, na altura da cintura, depois descendo até acariciar um lugar impróprio._

**Sango:** HENTAI Ò---Ó – _o bate com tanta força que até mesmo Kagome fica apavorada_ – e não, eu não me preocupei com você. Só estou aqui porque o professor pediu. Teria dado graças a Deus se você tivesse se perdido no caminho ù_ú. Porém, pensei que encontraria alguma garota e que a mesma estaria correndo o risco de ser abusada por um hentai como você. Hunf ù_ú

**Miroku:** Sango… - _sorri, com os olhinhos brilhando_ – você estava com ciúmes de mim? *-*

**Sango:**… - _capota_ – e-e-eu com ciúmes de você? JAMAIS! – _vira-se para Kagome_ – venha, precisamos voltar para a sala.

**Kagome:** Ah sim #^___^# - "não sei porque, mas, sinto que posso confiar nela e que terei uma grande amiga a partir de agora".

E então foram para a sala, Kagome, Miroku e Sango. Claro que Miroku estava no meio e algumas vezes passava a mão, tanto no traseiro de Kagome, quanto no de Sango.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente haviam chegado à sala e o professor se encontrava de costas para a turma, enquanto passava algumas lições no quadro. Sango esperava chegar despercebida, afinal, demorara mais do que o combinado para encontrar Miroku. Sim, o infeliz, cafajeste, tarado, cachorro, lindo, carinhoso e etc, Miroku. Era, de fato, verdade que Sango sentia ciúmes de Miroku assim como também o amava, mas, ele jamais ficaria sabendo desse fato, pois era um mulherengo demais.

Ao chegarem à sala, antes mesmo de sentarem, o professor se vira para Sango e bufa.

**Prof.:** Finalmente, senhorita Taijiya (escrevi certo?), pensei que procuraria por Miroku até o final de minha aula.

**Sango:** Gomen, professor, mas, Miroku havia mudado seu destino e por acaso o encontrei dando em cima de Kagome ù.u.

**Prof.:** Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? A nova aula?

Kagome que até agora havia ficado sem pronunciar uma única palavra, resolvera falar.

**Kagome:** Sim, professor. E peço desculpas pelo atraso, tanto meu quanto de Sango e Miroku. Acabei me perdendo no colégio ._.

Kagome abaixara a cabeça quando ouvira risadinhas na turma. Até então, não havia reparado na sala e resolve percorrer com seus olhos por toda ela, até parar na segunda fila da direita para a esquerda. Não, não podia ser verdade. Ayame e Kouga haviam também se mudado? Era demais para seu coração suportar. Ah, mas, ela passaria por cima desses problemas, com toda a certeza passaria.

**Prof.:** Os três, queiram sentar em seus devidos lugares?! – _falara o professor irritado._

Kagome sentara atrás de Sango, na primeira fila ao lado das janelas. De lá, ela podia ver muito bem o campo de futebol e os jogadores treinando. Seus olhos não acreditaram no que viram quando percorreram a extensão de um corpo masculino, muito, mas, MUITO gostoso. Kagome fitara cada detalhe daquele homem, que para ela, era um deus grego. Cabelos prateados, e orelhas pontiagudas, parecidas com orelhas de elfos e também, lindos e frios olhos dourados. Era o homem perfeito para ela!

**Kagome:** Hey, Sango - _cutucara a possível mais nova amiga, para que a mesma se virasse para trás e pudesse lhe encarar_ – Quem é aquele garoto de cabelos prateados que está jogando futebol?

**Sango:** – _Olha discretamente_ – Ele? Ah, é o Sesshoumaru, irmão do InuYasha – _aponta para InuYasha_ – ele é lindo e tudo de bom, mas, não costuma ficar com as garotas do segundo colegial ;_;.

Kagome discretamente olhara para InuYasha, enquanto ouvia Sango falando que Sesshoumaru não ficava com garotas do segundo colegial. A morena ficara hipnotizada com a visão que tivera. InuYasha estava sentado atrás de Miroku no outro lado da sala e encarava Kagome de uma forma que a mesma jamais havia sido encarada. Kagome não sabia o que fazer e então, sorri e abana para ele, que, rapidamente, devolve os mesmos gestos com um sorriso ainda maior que o de Kagome.

Alguém, que se encontrava no segundo lugar da segunda fila não havia gostado NENHUM pouco disso e com toda a certeza, não deixaria ninguém tocar em sua Kagome, afinal, ela fora predestinada a ser sua mulher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

E finalmente, a manhã havia acabado e Kagome poderia ir embora. Mas, algo naquela dia, havia lhe irritado.

_Flashback_

Hora do intervalo

**Kouga:** KAGOME!!!! ESPERE POR MIM! – _e corria um desesperado Kouga atrás de Kagome._

**Kagome:** … "O que? O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Ele que corra atrás da Ayame U_U" - _Ela apressa o passo, mas, desiste, ao se lembrar de que Kouga lhe alcançaria rapidamente, afinal, era um youkai._

**Kouga:** Kagome, por que você não retornou minhas ligações? Uma semana antes de saber que irias embora, corri desesperado atrás de ti.

**Kagome:** Pra quê? Pra jogar na minha cara que está feliz com a Ayame?

**Kouga:** Não, para te falar que também estava me mudando para Tókio e que… – _sorri de forma meiga, daquele jeito que Kagome adorava_ - terminei com Ayame.

**Kagome:** NANI???!! – _Kagome sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca, mas, precisava se controlar_ – ah sim. Faz quanto tempo que me mudei? Uma semana, não? Ah, hoje, ou até mesmo amanhã vocês voltam ^^'''' - _ia virando as costas para o youkai quando o mesmo a segura pelo braço e a puxa, deixando-a bem pertinho de si, com as bocas próximas uma da outra_ – me solta, Kouga! U_u

**Kouga:** Kagome, por que você não pára de brigar com o seu coração e ficar se fazendo de durona? Eu TE AMO! Entendeu? T-E-A-M-O!

**Kagome:** Chega, Kouga! Ù.u – _se liberta dos braços fortes e másculos_ (ui!)_ de Kouga_ – você teve sua chance, mas, não soube valorizar. ME DEIXE EM PAZ, BAKA!

**Kouga:** Ok, Kagome. Vou te deixar em paz AGORA! Mas, não desistirei de você JAMAIS! E, cuidado, eu vi a forma como aquele inukuro lhe olhou ù.ú você é minha futura mulher e ele não fará nada contigo. Até mais tarde ^^/ – _e usando a sua super velocidade youkai_ (?) _Kouga deixa Kagome pensando sozinha._

**Kagome:** "Quê? Inukuro? Quem é esse? InuYasha? '-' mas o que o InuYasha tem a ver com isso? O QUÊ? SUA MULHER??? Kouga seu BAKA! Jamais serei tua mulher ù.ú e eu não te entendo o quem você quer, afinal? Decida-se! Não vou ficar esperando por ti até o final de minha vida… Droga i.i a quem estou tentando enganar? Eu te amo, Kouga seu baka! Mas, estou confusa, de que forma o InuYasha me olhava? Ele parecia curioso, só isso /hum mas, aquele sorriso. QUE LINDO *-*"

_Fim do Flashback_

**Fim do 2º capítulo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Michelle Nogueira: Você já disse algumas várias vezes, mas, é sempre ouvir de novo que você ama a minha fic *-* Te amo, xuxu 3**

**anny Taisho: Oiii Anny perva favorita 3 espero que você continue comentando aquiiii ;-; HUEHIUOAHEIUHIEHA**

**Gostaria de agradecer a quem leu, e mesmo assim não deixou Reviews ;---; olha, não cai pedaços e eu vou adorar ler as Reviews de todos, seja criticando ou elogiando ^^**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora.

E dizer que sinto muito, mas, não vou poder atualizar a fic. Talvez não mais.

Acabei formatando meu PC e perdi todos os documentos com as minhas fics, desculpem-me.

Tinha várias fics escritas sobre InuYasha que eu gostaria de ter publicado =/

É uma pena.

Quem sabe algum dia eu volte a escrever, não?

;*

PS: se eu, de alguma forma, conseguir recuperar estes arquivos, vou postar com toda a certeza.

Agradeço a quem leu e peço, novamente, desculpas pra quem ficou esperando por mais.


End file.
